The invention relates to a high voltage circuit breaker having at least two breaks, or gaps, all of which are shunted with capacitors for creating a voltage gradient and a part of which is additionally shunted with a resistor and a switch connected in series, being controlled in such a way that the switch does not make or interrupt a current.